30 words drabble
by Catching A Common Cold
Summary: This is written for a 30 prompt, 30 word challenge. Mix of all characters, all generations. 30 words per chatpter. Enjoy
1. Chapter 2

**LOVE (Sirius Black and James Potter)**

_It_ was a word he had heard so scarcely from his girlfriends, a word unspoken by his parents. And yet, Sirius knew exactly what _it_ felt like. Because of James.


	2. Chapter 3

**DREAM (Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley)**

Most girls dreamt about their prince; she was no different. Only her prince wasn't blonde with shinning green eyes and big muscles. He was just freckled.


	3. Chapter 4

**MARRIAGE (Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley)**

He had faced Lord Voldemort, braved his parents' death and dealt with his relatives. Yet he couldn't work up the will to ask her hand. What a wimp, he thought.


	4. Chapter 5

**FOREVER (Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy)**

Rose looked up at Scorpius from under her eyelashes. He held her tighter. This is what of felt like to be loved and respected, lover and bestfriend. This was forever.


	5. Chapter 6

**HEARTBROKEN (Draco Malfoy)**

He felt ripped in two, the good and bad in him tearing at his heart, fighting for dominance. He didn't know where to turn. All he had was himself, alone.


	6. Chapter 7

**FLIRT (Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger)**

Draco narrowed his eyes as he stared at the hand that rested on _his_ girls' lower back. Of course, no one knew that she was_ his_, but still. Weasel was going down.


	7. Chapter 8

**PROPOSAL (Lily Evans)**

She was a muggleborn, and yet she was the smartest in her year. It was no surprise to anyone but Lily when Dumbledore offered her a place in the Order.


	8. Chapter 9

**PHOTOGRAPHS (Harry Potter)**

Together, they were brilliant, they said. Amazing, lovely, happy, they said. And yet, Harry only had photographs that signified the lives and loss of his parents. He wished for more.


	9. Chapter 10

**LOSS (Nymphadora Tonks and Remus Lupin)**

The odds were working against them, they knew that. But they made it work. They were married. They had a beautiful son. But it just wasn't to be.


	10. Chapter 11

**TOGETHER (The Golden Trio)**

Together they were invincible, through ups and down, rain and shine, fight after fight, they were inseparable. They were _the _Golden Trio.


	11. Chapter 12

**FUNNY (Lily Evans and James Potter)**

"Evans?"

"Yes, Potter?"

"Do you think I'm insufferable?"

"Y-"

"Go-out-with-me!"

"-es."

"I knew you like me Evans."

"Funny, Potter."


	12. Chapter 13

**PRINCE CHARMING (Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley)**

She wanted someone to sweep her off her feet and carry her off into distance. Instead she got a smirking Slytherin that wouldn't lift a finger. Life just wasn't fair.


	13. Chapter 14

**FIRST DATE (Hermione Granger and Rona Weasley)**

Wearing a champagne covered dress and a blushing red head by her side, Hermione rolled her eyes as she apparated back to the Burrow. Some first date.


	14. Chapter 15

**HOLIDAY (Dudley Dursley)**

He wouldn't admit it. Not to Harry, his parents, hell, even himself! But deep down he knew it ... he secretly liked having Harry Potter home for the holidays.


	15. Chapter 16

**MONEY (Draco Malfoy)**

His first birthday, his father had gotten him a shinning gold crib. His second, a broom. His third, a golden falcon. Yet it never seemed to make him happy.


	16. Chapter 17

**PREGNANT (Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley)**

"Harry?"

Harry looked up to find his wife standing before him in a floor-length nightdress. He smiled at her until he saw he worried expression, as she held her stomach. His eyes widened.


	17. Chapter 18

**ROSES (Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy)**

A rose was what he got her. She rolled her head at the silliness of the sentimental gesture, but couldn't help but grin at his smirk. He knew she hated Roses.


	18. Chapter 19

**VIRGIN (Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger)**

Draco gulped. He had let one of his deepest secrets go to his worst enemy. Now everyone would know of his _purity. _ He shook his head. Bye-bye 'Sex-god' status.


	19. Chapter 20

**FUTURE (Hermione Granger)**

Hermione glanced around the library grimly, once again pondering why so little people came through the oak doors. Did they care nothing for the future?


	20. Chapter 21

**I LOVE YOU (Luna Lovegood and Ron Weasley)**

_Luna,_

_I, err, well, to tell you the truth, I love you._

_Love,_

_Roonil Wazlib_


	21. Chapter 22

**DANCE (Pansy Parkinson and Harry Potter)**

Scowling, Pansy moved towards the Boy-Who-Lived-To-Be-A-Pain-In-Her-Arse and glared at him.

"Come on, Potter. Let's get this over with."

She _hated _the Yule ball dance lessons.


	22. Chapter 23

**HOME (Luna Lovegood)**

She hated leaving, wished she could spend more time in the castle, just to relive the memories and memorise the structure. But it was final. Her time at Hogwarts was done.


	23. Chapter 24

**WEDDING (Lily Evans and Petunia Evans)**

Lily glanced around the room with content, though something was bothering her. She glanced around again before realising; her own sister had not attended her wedding. She held back silent tears.


	24. Chapter 25

**RELIEF (Bellatrix Lestrange and Hermione Granger)**

Hermione screamed again as Bellatrix cackled above her, pressing the knife against her skin. Hermione was slowly drifting away, the pain over taking. But her relief came.


	25. Chapter 26

**CHEATING (Harry Potter and Ron Weasley)**

"You cheated again!"

Hermione looked up again to find a frustrated Ron glaring at Harry, who grinned, pushing the chess pieces off the board. Hermione rolled her eyes. She knew he was cheating.


	26. Chapter 27

**DIFFERENT (Sirius Black and Severus Snape)**

They had both lost those closest to them, both suffered from the loss and both died to fix what had been done. Maybe they weren't so different after all.


	27. Chapter 28

**BEGINNING (Voldemort and Harry Potter)**

Voldemort stared at the small, withering boy before him, a sly smirk lighting up his face. The child didn't stand a chance. He raised his wand and started what would eventually kill him.


	28. Chapter 29

**BEGINNING (Voldemort and Harry Potter)**

Voldemort stared at the small, withering boy before him, a sly smirk lighting up his face. The child didn't stand a chance. He raised his wand and started what would eventually kill him.


	29. Chapter 30

**HOLDING HANDS (Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley)**

"Have you heard?"

"About Ginny Weasley and Draco Malfoy? Hell yeah!"

"Ron Weasley fainted."

"Harry looked like he was going to throw himself of the astronomy tower."

"And all because they were holding hands."


	30. Chapter 31

**SPARKLE (Cedric Diggory and Cho Chang)**

Her eyes were like chocolate brown rivers, always full of emotions, laughter and a small sparkle that just made him love her even more.


	31. Chapter 32

**BEAUTY (Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger)**

Beauty is in the eye of the beholder. That was obviously true, in Draco's case. He couldn't see how anyone could like her bushy hair and bookish habits. Yet he did.


End file.
